La primera
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Chloe no quiere admitir que siente celos ¡Ella debía ser la primera en todo! Hasta en casarse.


Summary: Chloe no quiere admitir que siente celos ¡Ella debía ser la primera en todo! Hasta en casarse.

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Miraculous Ladybug junto con toda la franquicia le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

 ** _La primera_**

 **1.-**

El pincel pasaba con lentitud sobre aquel lienzo que hace pocas horas estaba en blanco, la inspiración había llegado a altas horas de la tarde luego de que su novia se fuera de compras con Sabrina, sonrió pasándose la mano por la frente dejándose un poco de pintura color amarillo en la piel.

Estaba listo.

Un maravilloso cuadro de Chloe utilizando un vestido azul corto junto con Sabrina que llevaba un vestido de novia, la pelirroja sonreía con emoción mientras que Chloe solo sonreía de lado mirando hacia el frente, era la escena de hace un par de meses.

Nathanäel llevaba cuatro años saliendo con Chloe ¿Quién diría que se complementarían tan bien? Eran como el agua y el aceite pero eso a nadie les importaba, mucho menos a ellos. Ambos vivían la vida como si fuera el último día de su existencia. Ella era su musa.

Dejó la pintura colgada en la pared junto a otras más que se encontraban en su estudio, escuchó la puerta abrirse y sonrió un poco al ver a Chloe hacer una mueca de desagrado al notar que el piso tenia pintura azul y la cara de su novio tenia pintura amarilla.

─ Llegaste rápido, ¿Las tiendas estaban cerradas? ─ Preguntó Nathanäel observando como su novia se acercaba con una toallita desinfectante, se la pasó por la cara con lentitud arrugando la nariz al notar que el amarillo no se quitaba. Le entregó todo el paquete de toallitas para luego recostarse en un sofá del estudio de Nathanäel.

─ Max llamó a Sabrina ¡Yo soy más importante que su novio! ─ Exclamó la ex abeja reina de la escuela, se miró las uñas tratando de mantenerse relajada pero no podía, estaba molesta ¿Por qué había sido Sabrina la que se casó primero?, desde pequeñas ella había sido primera en todo y ahora no lo era.

Miro a su novio pero el últimamente se veía igual que todos los días, no ocultaba nada ¿Acaso no quería casarse con ella? ¡Se vería divina con un vestido corte princesa y un velo tan largo que 5 chicas deberían llevarlo!

─ Es su esposo, es lógico que quiera pasar tiempo con Sabrina ─ Acomodó mejor el cuadro para luego sentarse junto con su novia que ahora se cruzara de brazos. ─No estés celosa

─ ¡No estoy celosa! ─ Gritó la rubia desviando la mirada hacia un lado, rodó los ojos para luego ver su celular tenía un mensaje de parte de Lila.

─ Lo estas ─ Río un poco al ver a su chica arrugar otra vez la nariz mirando el celular que ahora se encontraba entre sus manos. Estaban solos en aquel departamento, solos en aquel estudio, solo con la música de fondo el disco pirata de The Beatles que Marinette le había regalado en su cumpleaños. ¿Era el momento? Quizás sí ─ Hey, Chloe…

─Debo irme ─ Dijo ella levantándose de golpe del sofá guardando su celular en un bonito bolso marca Chanel que le habían regalado en su último desfile de modas. ─ Lila tiene que contarme algo importante.

Le besó la mejilla a su novio dejando una marca de labial en aquel lugar y se fue antes de que Nathanäel terminara de hablar.

 _Aquella cajita en su bolsillo tendría que esperar_

 **2.-**

Los tacones de Chloe se escuchaban resaltar en esa cafetería de la ciudad vio a la italiana sentada en una de las mesas pero antes de saludarla pidió un café de vainilla extra dulce, extra caliente y un croissant.

¡Al demonio la dieta!

Estaba molesta por el hecho de no ser tan importante para Sabrina ¿Cómo era posible que ella se hubiera casado primero? ¡Y con un vestido tan lindo!, pero ella no lo admitiría, no señor. Ella era bastante _Chloe_ como para admitir que su mejor amiga se había visto hermosa en aquel vestido de diseñador utilizando ese bonito velo con joyería… ¡No estaba celosa!.

Recibió su café y su Croissant sin darle las gracias al muchacho de la cafetería, pero él la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no agradecería.

Se sentó frente a Lila sonriéndole un poco pero luego arrugó el ceño al ver que la muchacha parecía querer estallar de emoción, bebió de su café y mordio su croissant rodando los ojos.

─ Habla de una vez ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme? ─ Preguntó con su voz altanera y de desdén pero sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver a Lila mostrándole un anillo en su dedo gritando de emoción.

─ ¡Voy a casarme con Tommy! ¡Voy a casarme con él! ─ Siguió gritando mientras que Chloe tomaba su mano observando un bonito anillo de plata que adornaba su mano. ─ ¡Tienes que ser mi dama de honor!

¡No podía ser posible! ¡Se negaba rotundamente!

¿Primero Sabrina y ahora Lila? ¿Quién seguía después, Marinette? ¡Ni muerta volvía a asistir a una boda si no era a la suya primero!, el dicho popular se estaba haciendo real "Siempre la dama de honor pero jamás la novia".

Si, Tenía un novio grandioso, una vida grandiosa como modelo y además estudiaba en una de las mejores universidades de la ciudad pero... ¿Era mucho pedir un anillo en su dedo y una boda de película?

─ ¡Felicidades, Lila! ─ Exclamó con una sonrisa amplia para luego levantarse y largarse del lugar dejando a una perpleja morena en su asiento sin entender que pasaba por la cabeza de la rubia.

Oh si Nathanäel iba a escucharla.

Tomó un Taxi y se dirigió al estudio del pelirrojo lo más rápido que sus tacones le permitían y entro con el ceño fruncido lanzando su bolso azul al sofá donde se había sentado minutos antes. Nathanäel se giró dejando el pincel con pintura verde sobre su oreja, la miró sin entender nada pero antes de hablar Chloe comenzó a habalr bastante rápido haciendo pucheros de vez en cuando.

─ ¿Porque? ¿Acaso no me amas lo suficiente? Es injusto que Sabrina esté casada y ahora lila venga pedirme que sea su dama de honor ¡No voy a ir a ninguna boda a menos que sea la vida! ¡Nath ¿Acaso no quieres casarte conmigo?! ¡Dime!

El muchacho soltó una sonota carcajada que dejó perpleja a la rubia ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

─ ¿De que te ries?

Nathanäel metío la mano en su bolsillo sin dejar de reir y sacó una pequeña cajita azul de su bolsillo, Chloe se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida ¿Era en serio? ¿Estaba soñando?, el pelirrojo se arrojillo frente a ella con la cajita en su mano derecha.

─ Si no te hubieras ido hace media hora le hubieras presumido a Lila el tuyo ─ Dijo con voz divertida, desde que habían comenzado a salir esos comentarios sobre presumir se habían hecho frases comunes dentro de su relación ─ Chloé Borgueis…soy un humilde pintor que la ha elegido como musa de todas sus obras por lo que ahora me gustaría saber si haría el honor de ser mi esposa.

Abrió la cajita y la rubia ahogó un grito ¿Era cierto lo que estaba viendo?, era un anillo de plata con incrustaciones que parecían ser diamantes con una pequeña esmeralda como piedra principal ¡Ese anillo costaba una fortuna!

¡Mucho Más que el sueldo que llegaba a ganar su novio!

─ ¡Sí! ¡SI! ¡SI! ─Comenzó a gritar haciendo que el pelirrojo le colocara el anillo en el dedo, se levantó del suelo para besarla pero no alcanzó ya que el pincel le mancho la cara a Chloe haciendo que esa sonrisa que tenia se desvaneciera ─¡Nathanäel!

─ Fue un acci… ─ sobre él caía un montón de pintura purpura escuchando la risa de Chloe, aquella risa real que era su melodía favorita.

Si, eran diferentes pero las relaciones de este tipo siempre eran las que duraban.

* * *

 **¡Hola Bichitos! ¡He vuelto!**

 **¡shippeo mucho a Chloe y Nath! ¡Son mi OTP! ¿No son lindos?, desde que comencé a leer "La princesa y el artista" mi Shippeo se incremento de una manera super intensa XD**

 **Con besos y amor, Gwen**


End file.
